Dark Thoughts
by AngelWing1138
Summary: It was like Sora...But at the same time it wasn't. Only the mock of the boy he had loved. [Soriku, AntiSoriku]


A/N: Uhh...I have a messed up mind that I can't control? _(smiles)_ Anyhow! This idea hit me like a ton of bricks after I read a good story by and author I can't think the name of at the moment! They're on here somewhere, though; if you find the story with Riku using Anti-Sora as like, a replacement for Sora or something, tell me! I need to give credit for inspiration.

Anyhow, I have this theory that while in the egg, Sora would wake up once in a while. Since he wasn't complete, his heart was weak against the darkness and he would become corrupted, creating Anti-Sora. I mean, why else would the kid have Anti-Sora? The Heartless he turned into decided to hang out inside of him or something? Noo...Well maybe. But this is my explanation!

And this is an event between Anti-Sora and Riku. I'm proud of this; the ending's a little wonky, but it's what I wanted through and through. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts (II) Characters and Places belong to Square Enix.

* * *

He reached forward, fingers brushing over the cool skin. He flinched at the chill; such a familiar chill.

His hand dropped back beside him as he gazed at the creature in front of him, mocking the boy he had loved so much. Golden yellow eyes stared at him, a head cocked to the side. It was a creature of pure black; darkness solidified. Smoke drifted up off of his body in wispy-like ribbons. It lifted a hand, looking at the claw-like fingers, before imitating what Riku had done; claws gently trailing down his pale cheek, a trail of blood leaking behind it as the skin was gently sliced.

"Don't do that." He whispered softly, taking its freezing hand in his gloved one, looking at its bright, unblinking eyes with solemn green ones; silver hair falling haphazardly into his face. "You can hurt someone like that."

A gurgle sound came forth like a whisper from the creature, and the hand that Riku held was held in return awkwardly. Riku smiled sadly as the creature leaned up to him, his nose almost touching the paler boy's. "Can you speak?" He whispered gently. "Can you say Riku?"

Another gurgled whisper and Riku sighed softly, eyes closed. A cool hand was pressed against his unscathed cheek, the claws only teasing the delicate skin. "Nn…" It attempted words again, but only a strangled sound came out, and Riku opened his eyes, smiling at it soothingly.

"You're not Sora…But you're like him." He whispered gently. "You're curious…And you look exactly liked him." He smiled. "Maybe that's because you're Sora corrupted by the darkness…A copy of him with no heart."

He placed a hand over the creature-boy's chest, and Anti-Sora looked down at the gloved hand as it rested there. "You don't have a heartbeat…" Riku whispered softly. "You're a Heartless…But you're more developed than other Heartless…" He stood slowly, the creature still staying crouched but reaching up to grip the dark robes that the silver haired boy wore.

"Nn…" Riku smiled as it attempted to speak, crouched over so that the creature could still hold onto him, though he stood; a dark blindfold grasped in his hand.

"Shh…" He whispered, placing a finger over the creature's black lips, smiling softly. "I'm going to leave now…And you're going to let Sora take over again."

"Nn!" Anti-Sora grabbed his sleeve, looking at him with wide golden eyes. "N-no!"

Riku blinked, looking at the Heartless mock of Sora as it spoke rather forcefully; its first word, 'no'. But what was he saying no to? No to letting Sora take control again? He frowned deeply. "Sora needs to control his body," he said softly, pulling the clawed grip off of his sleeve. "You know that."

"No!" Anti-Sora insisted, grabbing his sleeve again as it shook its head roughly. Riku looked at him in confusion as he put a hand on his chest where his heart would be. "No."

"What are you saying no to?" he asked, bending back down on his knee to look at the creature. "What's the matter?" He placed his gloved hand on a cool cheek, and Anti-Sora leaned into the cheek, though its expression changed none. "…Do you not want me to go?"

It nodded, its hand going up to cover Riku's hand to make it stay where it was. Riku looked at it quietly, curious as to why it wouldn't want him to leave. Anti-Sora didn't have emotions; it was more intelligent than other Heartless, and much more developed because it was just Sora corrupted, yes. But it was still a Heartless; it would still go out to find hearts if it could. For that's all it longed for. It longed for the other half of his heart.

"Why can't I go?"

"No." Riku smiled; now it sounded like a child that was refusing to clean up their toys.

"That's not an answer." Riku said softly, removing his hand. Anti-Sora made a noise of protest, and reached out to grab his hand; Riku, though, took his hand and shook his head. "I need to go; I need to get Roxas."

"No!" Anti-Sora lunged, clinging to him and Riku's eyes widened in surprise. He gripped the creature's arms, looking at those eerie yellow eyes as they looked at him blankly; emotionless. "…R….Ri-ku." Riku's eyes widened as it spoke his name.

"What did you say?"

"Ri-ku….Riku." It said his name more firmly, and Riku's eyes went even wider, if that was possible; his eyebrows hidden by his bangs.

"…You said my name." He said gently, and then smiled. "What else can you say?"

"…Riku no…go." It whispered, and Riku looked at Anti-Sora with contemplating eyes.

"Why can't I go? Will you miss me?" It shook its head, and Riku frowned. "Thanks."

"….S….So….Sora…" It whispered, struggling with the two syllable name for a moment. Riku's looked at him curiously. "Sora….No wa…..wan…t….want…Riku….GO." It spoke unsteadily, and Riku watched as it struggled through the simple words.

"Sora?" Riku said softly. "You mean…The real Sora? Not Anti-Sora?" Anti-Sora nodded, and Riku smiled. "He's speaking to you then?"

"Mm." Riku nodded, standing up again, Anti-Sora clutching to the hand Riku let him hold. "Riku….?"

"Let's go for a walk." Anti-Sora looked at him curiously.

"Riku?"

Riku sighed, closing his eyes. Anti-Sora tugged on his hand, trying to get him to look at it again. The silver haired boy obliged, looking down at him. "Riku?"

"You want to know why I won't talk about Sora." Anti-Sora nodded, and Riku shrugged a little. "Because Sora's light."

"Mm?" Anti-Sora looked at him in what would be considered confusion, and Riku smiled at the cute cock of his head.

"Sora's light. I'm darkness." Riku said gently, looking down at the floor in the pure white room; the egg behind them from where they stood. "Darkness and light co-exist…But darkness is always farther away than the light, shrinking away whenever it tries to touch it." He looked down at the creature-boy.

"I'm afraid to talk about Sora because I'm afraid I'll realize how out of reach he truly is." He smiled bitterly. "Dark thoughts."

Anti-Sora tugged on his hand, and Riku sighed softly. "I turned from the light long ago…When I chose to let the darkness consume me." He turned, crouching in front of Anti-Sora, hugging him quietly. The creature-boy returned the action, his arms like frozen steel around his back.

"I can never return…"

"D…Dark…Tho-thoughts?" Anti-Sora whispered, repeating what Riku had said earlier. Riku smiled.

"Dark thoughts."


End file.
